It is generally known in the art to provide prostheses that replace or reinforce various portions of bone during an orthopedic surgical procedure. However, the current prior art prostheses along with the associated surgical components and instruments utilized during orthopedic surgery may suffer from many disadvantages.
For example, because the extent of degradation is not always evident until during the surgery, extensive bone resection may be necessary. Additionally, etiologies such as bone tumors or those requiring revision of an implanted joint require significant bone removal which may remove soft tissue fixation sites. In these cases, soft tissue fixation to the prosthesis may or may not be necessary. To provide for soft tissue attachment, some replacement joint components provide an integral flange configured to accept soft tissue attached to a lateral surface of the prosthetic replacement joint head. These fixed fixation flanges, however, may not provide the proper locational adaptivity needed during the orthopedic surgical procedure and leave the surgeon with little flexibility or no options as to soft tissue attachment.
An example of an orthopedic transplant is a shoulder prosthesis which typically comprises a humeral component and a glenoid component. The humeral component and the glenoid component are designed to be surgically attached to the distal end of the humerus and the scapula, respectively. The humeral component is further designed to cooperate with the scapula component in simulating the articulating motion of an anatomical shoulder joint.
Motion of a natural shoulder is kinematically complex. During a relatively broad range of flexion and extension, the articular or bearing surfaces of a natural shoulder experience rotation, medial and lateral angulation, translation, rollback and sliding. Shoulder joint prostheses, in combination with ligaments and muscles, attempt to duplicate this natural shoulder motion, as well as absorb and control forces generated during the range of motion. Depending on the degree of damage or deterioration of the shoulder tendons and ligaments, however, it may be necessary for a shoulder joint prosthesis to eliminate one or more of these motions in order to provide adequate stability.
What is needed then is a prosthesis and associated surgical components for use in orthopedic surgery which does not suffer from the above-mentioned disadvantages. This in turn, will provide a prosthesis which is stable and secure and increases the overall flexibility for a surgeon to fix soft tissues. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide such a prosthesis and associated surgical components for use in orthopedic surgery.